


Head Canon

by KillerLaurel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, He made a different call, One Shot, rated for mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/pseuds/KillerLaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Clint Barton made a different call? How do you tell your superior you decided not to kill the crazy hot, ninja, Russian assassin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Canon

Clint Barton was never a soldier. He would follow orders he thought were right. When he saw a shot, he took it, fuck the rules. And things usually turned out alright. 

Coulson knew how to Deal With Barton Without Having A Stroke. It seemed like he was the only one, so he got the job. And Clint was good at his job, especially when his superior didn't have his head stuck up his ass.

And then came the Incident Of the Crazy Hot, Russian-Ninja Assassin.

Natasha Romanov was dangerous, a liability in the hands of the enemy. The only agent they had to rival her was Barton and they could never guess where SHIELD's enemies might hire her to strike. So Barton was sent to track her down.

To kill her.

Because that's what SHIELD did when threatened.

Coulson was confident Barton would succeed.

Which was why he almost had a heart attack when Barton burst through his office door Monday morning, shouting, "Boss, can I keep her?! PLEASE?! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!? I PROMISE I'LL CLEAN UP ANY BODIES SHE LEAVES LAYING AROUND!!!!! PLEASE?!?!"

Behind him, he was dragging a surprised, very red-headed Russian.

"PLEASE, BOSS?!? CAN I KEEP HER?"

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to this post:
> 
> http://cockney-bitch.tumblr.com/post/26372715005/livin-la-vida-loki-d-anthemofthefates
> 
> It's a Thing going 'round Tumblr, so I thought I'd write it.


End file.
